The InuDaiyokai and the Moon
by WaterGoddess193
Summary: Sayuri Reina is no ordinary girl. In fact, she's the Miko of the Moon, one of the Celestial Maidens and the Crown Princess of the Water Clan. Throw in a shattered jewel, a dog hanyou and his gang, a kappa, an orphaned girl and a mentally disturbed spider hanyou. Oh right, there's also Sesshomaru, the cold InuDaiyokai Lord of the West. What has Sayuri gotten herself into?


**Hey guys! So this is my new story. Sorry I haven't updated Flower and Sword for so long. Don't worry I haven't abandoned it! I'll be rotating between this story and Flower and Sword. So read, enjoy and please tell me what you think! **

**P.S.**

**This chapter is quite long, my longest so far actually. I won't be doing a character set up for my OC this time so you guys are just going to find out about her along the way.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but Sayuri and any another OCs and story lines created along the way do.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting off with a Bang**

********: Time gap.

Nee/ Nee-chan: Older sister

Hanyou: Half Demon

Daiyokai: Great Demon/ Royal Demon

Inu: Dog

Miko: Priestess

Yokai: Demon

Yoki: Demon energy

Sayuri's POV

There it was! That ripple of energy again! Someone had been using the Bone Eater's Well again. I had been feeling those ripples ever since… Kagome had started taking long absences from school. Could she have found out about the well's powers? Well it was possible since the well was in her family shrine. I had to find out and find out soon. The school bell rang, jerking me out of my thoughts. I packed up my bag and rushed out of class, bumping into Yuka, Ayumi, Eri and Hojo, Kagome's friends.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them.

"Sayuri- sempai!" They smiled and bowed to me.

"Hey, you know I don't like all this formality. It's just Sayuri. Anyway, I was just wondering if Kagome's at school today. I haven't seen her in a while."

"No, Sayuri- sempai, Kagome's sick again. With what again?" Ayumi turned to the others.

"Wasn't it whooping cough?" Yuka answered.

"Yeah, whooping cough!" Ayumi turned back to me. "We wanted to go visit her but Mrs Higurashi said it might be contagious."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys!" I waved and made my way to my locker. Maybe I should go see her, I mused. Grandpa Higurashi really has to start coming up with better excuses, I laughed quietly to myself. Whooping cough, really?I slipped on my shoes. Yes, I would go see Kagome.

I opened the door to the building. There it was, the Bone Eater's Well. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Yes, there was residential energy around the well, showing that it had been recently used. I opened my eyes. Kagome and I would have a very long chat. I walked to the door of her house, taking note of the courtyard. The yard was still has clean as ever but leaves still surrounded the Sacred Tree. I knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and I saw two brown eyes peering at me.

"Hey Souta," I called to him. He smiled and hugged me.

"Sayuri- nee, you haven't visited in ages. Mom was starting to get worried." I laughed.

"Well tell your mom that she doesn't need to worry. I'm perfectly fine, just busy with stuff. Hey is Kagome home?" I got back to the point of my visit. Suddenly he looked nervous.

"Kagome-nee? She's in bed with whopping cough. The doctor said she wasn't allowed any visitors."

"Souta," I crossed my arms and looked at him, "I know about the Bone Eater's Well and I know very well that Kagome is NOT in bed with whooping cough." I stated firmly, hands on my hips.

"How about I talk to Kagome first?" He nodded.

"Nee-chan's in her room." I walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mum!" Kagome called. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks Kagome, I know I'm older but I don't think I'm _that_ old." I teased her.

"Sayuri!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi to you to." I patted her back.

"I haven't see you in ages." She grabbed my hands.

"Well that's not my fault is it?" I glared at her. She looked away. "Going somewhere are you?" She looked around.

"Oh, yeah, um." She faltered.

"Cut the crap Kagome. I know about the Bone Eater's Well." She looked flabbergasted.

"But how?"

"Let me tell you a story. But first, let's get comfortable." I sat on her bed and pulled her down with me.

"Okay, so let me start off with this. Have you noticed anything about the Bone Eater's Well after you come through." I asked her. She thought about it.

"Well, after I used the well, the air around it becomes kind of thick, like it's hard to walk away from it."

"Exactly, when anyone uses the well, it leaves a residue in the air surrounding it. It creates a ripple in the area surrounding it. If you can concentrate really carefully, you can feel that ripple."

"But how do you know about the Bone Eater's Well."

"I know about it because I've used it many times. The first time I used it, was when my parents and I came to this era. My mother showed me how to use the well."

"What do you mean _came_ to this era?" Kagome asked, confused now.

"I come from the Feudal Era. My parents brought me here after I was born because they knew that it wouldn't be safe for me there after my mother died." She still looked confused. "Okay, I see I'm confusing you. Let me start from the beginning. In the Feudal Era Japan is broken up into four lands, the Western Lands, the Eastern Lands, the Northern Lands and the Southern Lands. These lands are ruled by Daiyokai. The Bone Eater's Well is in the Western Lands which are ruled by-"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"Yes, I suppose you've met him while travelling with Inuyasha?" I asked her.

"Well yes, but how did you know about Inuyasha?"

"Patience is a virtue Miss Impatient; now can I get back to my story?" Kagome nodded.

"Anyway, within these lands there are human clans which are in charge of the humans. There are 4 clans, one for each land. The Clan of Water for the Western Lands, the Clan of Air for the Northern Lands, the Clan of Fire for the Eastern Lands and the Clan of Earth for the Southern Lands. My father was a prince from the Clan of Air and my mother was the Crown Princess for the Clan of Water."

"Wait, if both your parents were royalty, doesn't that mean you're-"

"A princess, yes well actually I'm the Crown Princess of the Water Clan. My brother and his wife currently rules the Water Clan and my older sister abdicated."

"But-"

"Kagome, please, questions at the end."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Where was I? Right, so from these 4 tribes there are 2 mikos born, the Miko of the Moon and the Miko of the Sun also known as the Celestial Maidens. I am the current Miko of the Moon and my mother was the previous one. The Celestial Maidens are very powerful in general, more powerful than normal mikos. On top of that, we are the only human females in the world who are capable of producing full blooded demons, depending on the father. Once I was born, my parents knew that I would be hunted my entire life until I found my mate. As a child, demons would be after me to consume my heart to gain more powers, as an adult they would be after me to bare their children."

"Wow, I feel really bad for you." Kagome patted by hand.

"Thanks, anyway, once a Celestial Maiden finds her mate, she forms a bond with him. The mate can be anyone, a hanyou, a yokai, a daiyokai, a human, anyone. For my mother it was a human, my father. A Celestial Maiden can go her entire life without ever finding her mate."

"What if she doesn't find her mate?"  
"She will eventually find someone else and settle down, but a part of her will always be missing."

"And if she does?"

"Well if she does, like I said, she forms a mental bond with him. After she forms the bond, she must speak the binding vows or…"

"Or what?"

"She'll die. And if she speaks the vows but not him, she will die as well."

"So it's basically find true love and maybe die or don't find true love." Kagome asked me.

"Yeah, basically." I agreed.

"So your parents brought you here so you would be safe?"

"Yes, but after they passed, I went back to the Feudal Era at least once a month."

"So how do you know Inuyasha?"

"Well, I know Kaede and she told me about I missed out on. Anyway tell me about what happened to you." I asked Kagome.

So she did. From Mistress Centipede, to the Band of Seven.

"I had heard that the Band of Seven had been resurrected but I didn't know it was true. And what happened at the cultural festival?" Kagome looked embarrassed.

"Well, I accidently brought back dried up yokai from the Feudal Era and Inuyasha came to help me get rid of them."

"So Inuyasha was the one that interrupted the play?"

"Well yeah, he just left about an hour again and is expecting me back soon." She blushed. Hm…..this is something I would have to talk to her about later.

"Okay, give me 30 minutes than we can leave." Kagome looked shocked.

"You're coming with me?"

"Hell yes. As much as I know that Inuyasha would take care of you, you're still like my little sister and since I know everything now, I'm not letting you go by yourself. My visit to the Feudal Era has been long overdue anyway."

"Okay, so you go back to your house for your things and I'll explain things to Mom, Grandpa and Souta."I nodded.

"See you in 30."

* * *

I unlocked the door my front door and turned on the light. It had already started getting dark on the way home. I dropped my school bag on the couch and walked to my bedroom. Kneeling down beside my bed, I pulled out my black backpack and put it on my bed. I quickly stuffed some clothes, shoes, and food into it. Going to my wardrobe I pulled out the chest and opened it. Inside, there were knife holders, my black boots and my jewellery. I changed into black skinny jeans and a white singlet. I placed the knife holders on my arms and calves. I slipped on my black boots and black leather jacket, hiding the holders. Hopefully Totosai would be done with my weapons when I came. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my hair tie, letting my black fall out of its usual ponytail and past my waist. I pulled my hair into a tight bun, and slipped in to steel hair sticks. The hair sticks were solid steel and tipped with white crescent moons. I threaded a belt through the loops in my jeans and hung a chain in it. Three charms hung from it, a crescent moon, a gust of wind and a wave. I opened a box sitting on the dresser and took out a necklace. The chain was silver and the pendant was mother-of-pearl with silver and sapphires. I unclasped it and put it around my neck. It was my mother's favourite necklace and the last thing she gave me before she died. I looked myself in the full length mirror next to the dresser. Midnight blue eyes with gold flecks eyed me critically. _Damn girl, you look good. _I thought to myself. I picked up my backpack and left the apartment, locking the door behind me as I left. I would be back for a while but I still didn't want anything to stolen.

* * *

Kagome, Souta, Mrs Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi were waiting in front of the Bone Eater's Well.

"What's with the get-up Sayuri-nee?" Souta asked me.

"Just going in with a bang, Souta. I'm letting everyone know who I am." I ruffled his hair and he fake glared at me.

"I suppose Kagome has updated all of you?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Be careful Sayuri." Mrs Higurashi worried.

"Don't worry about me or your idiot daughter Mrs Higurashi. I'll make sure she doesn't get in to much trouble." Kagome frowned at me. I just laughed and hugged her.

"We should get going before-"

"Inuyasha freaks." I cut in cheekily. She just laughed.

"Yeah, before he freaks." We both said our goodbyes and jumped through the well. The familiar feeling of time-travelling flooded through me. I was finally going home. We landed at the bottom of the well with a thud.

"You okay?" I asked Kagome. She nodded. Suddenly the air above us was filled with yelling and the sound of swords clashing. Swords?! Kagome and I exchanged looks. I quickly climbed up the vines and help Kagome up. In front us, on the hill over-looking the village there were two people fighting. The sun glinted off their swords as they attacked each other. The two opponents were pushed backwards by the force of the other's attack. The one in red, who I recognised as Inuyasha, yelled something at his opponent and they rushed towards each other again. The air around us sizzled with energy as the both swords prepared for an attack. I realised both swords were demon swords. Inuyasha's was probably Tetsusaiga but the other's I did not recognise. My eyes widened as I registered the amount of yoki being gathered. It wouldn't affect Inuyasha and his opponent but it could kill the people around them and destroy the village! I ran towards them and used the momentum to launch myself into the air. I 'bent' the air around me so my feet would be damaged and back flipped, landing on the ground. I looked and realised I had overestimated the distance and had landed right in the way of the two opponents!

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**


End file.
